Walking sticks are commonly used by those requiring support when walking. Walking sticks are available in various lengths and configurations.
Pickup sticks allow users to pick up objects (e.g. litter) from the ground without bending down. Pickup sticks usually include a jaw at a lower end which is controlled by a trigger mechanism positioned at the other end of the stick. In this specification, the term “pickup stick” also includes reaching aids. Reaching aids can be useful for those with impaired mobility, improving their reach and allowing easier access to high shelves and the like.
Combined walking and pickup sticks are also known, but these suffer from a number of deficiencies and do not operate well as both walking sticks and pickup sticks.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved combined walking and pickup stick, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.